


Back to You

by Silentmew



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Slut, Forced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Triggers, same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Shiro is pregnant and in galra capture. Forced to abort his child and fight in the arena far from home and from his alpha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is all hurt part 2 will be more comfort and will explore a bit more into Shiro/ Adam, a relationship I think we all wish there had been more of. Maybe even a little Sheith, haven’t decided yet

Colors and light, much too brilliant for him to comprehend fill Shiros eyes and he shot up, startled awake by a sudden loud crash. He looked around trying to make sense of what he was seeing as his vision became more clear. He was in a cell, that much was certain. He couldn’t remember what had happened. How did he get here? 

Pain made it hard to think as his entire body ached followed by sudden panic as his hand flew to his swollen belly. He rubbed the bump lightly, sighing with relief. He was only about 4 months pregnant but he could already feel the tell tale flutter of the life inside him. No one had expected him to present as an omega being such a high ranking officer but when he has he’s taken precautions. He’s never once considered taking an Alpha until the day he met Adam. He remembered how happy Adam had been when he had been told about the baby. He tried so desperately to make him stay, to not go on the mission and had left him, realizing there was no convincing Shiro to stay. He would talk to Adam once he got home and sort it all out, of course he wanted the father to be there in his babies life. He would go to Adam and ask for his bond mark, to become his officially.

Keith on the other hand was shocked by the news of Shiro's pregnancy and a little sad. But he couldn’t contain his bitter sweet joy at hearing of the break up. Of course he had suspected the boys crush on him, it’d be a lie to say he didn’t at times share these feelings. But the boy was like his brother and could never be any more.

Shiro shifted feeling the existent of his other injuries as memories returned. He had been captured while on a mission. Then there was the arena and blood, so much blood. Hadn’t the Holt boy been there to? He remembered winning the fight but not much after, he must have passed out from the strain. 

“What are we gonna do little one?” Shiro asked his bump, continuing to paw at it. As if in response he could feel the flutter beneath his finger tips.

A light cloud of smoke filled the room, making Shiro feel sleepy. He tried desperately to stay awake, blinking to clear his eyes as he slowly passed out. The last thing he saw were the galra soldiers outside his cell waiting to take him away.

When Shiro awoke he was in a white room, strapped down to an operating table, torso bare. He struggled against his restraints trying in vain to free himself. Somewhere behind him he could hear a man his, tisking his behaviour as he came into view.

“Now we’ll have none of that. Is that any way to treat the man who saves your life and have you this wonderful piece of artillery? Hold still won’t you, we don’t want you causing any further harm to that body of yours. After all you’ve already created a rather inconvenient ‘bump’ in our plans for you?” The doctor said, with this he placed a hand on Shiro's belly.

“Don’t touch me! Please just let me go,” Shiro shouted.

“Let you go?! I can’t do that. You are the ‘champion’ after all. There a lot riding on you to win your next fight so I decided a few upgrades were in order. And we certainly can’t let this…,” with that he pushed down a little to hard on Shiro's belly making him cry out. “.... continue. No I believe this will just get in the way. Think of it as us doing you a favour.”

Confusion turned to fear as the man pulled over a try of surgical tools and sharp blades, proceeding to draw a line across the bottom of Shiro's belly. “No. God no. Please! Please I’ll do anything just don’t do this. Please,” Shiro pleaded, tears stinging his eyes as the blade pressed into his skin and began to cut. 

The pain was excruciating and Shiro was made to feel everything. A sharp pain in his gut forced a harsh gasp from Shiro as he looked down at the blood covering his body, watching in horror as the man cut free his child and pulled it from his belly. Tears staining his face, rolling down in droves. That was it, it was over, no point struggling now. After that he just gave in, staring into space as he was stitched up and cleaned. 

Shiro cried until the tears wouldn’t flow any longer, until his skin burned from crying and his eyes grew weary. He didn’t care how long he had been held in the room, didn’t care what else was done to him now, fed through a tube as doctors came to check on him.

After a while he was taken to a cell with several over prisoners. He could smell the alpha before he’d even entered the cell, opting to huddle in a corner as far from them as possible. With his child gone he knew he would be due a heat soon and without the help of suppressants. Shiro lifted his shirt running a hand over the cut in his abdomen. Fresh tears broke from his eyes as he thought of the child he had lost. He wondered if it would have been a boy or girl and how Adam would have looked holding it for the first time. Adam… he had to get home to him and when he did he would never let him go again.

A grunt made Shiro look up, gaze met by two of the larger men in the room, alphas no doubt. His suspicions confirmed as they neared him, eyes blown out in full rut, the scent threatening to trigger his own heat cycle.

“What have we here? Looks like this ones already been pupped and recently to,” the larger observed.

“No bond mark boss,” the smaller said, a hungry grin on his marred face. 

“Good… present omega. I’m going to fill you with seed,” the larger man commanded. Shiro didn’t move, he didn’t want this. One swift motion had him pinned to the wall by the larger alpha, teeth deep in his shoulder. “I said present.”

The alpha released Shiro, letting him sink to the floor. “Yes alpha,” he replied quietly pulling his pants down and taking up position on all fours, ass in the air.

Shiro cried out as the alpha pressed in, bottoming out in one push. “That’s a good omega, taking my cock like the slut I know you are,” the larger man praised. He placed a hand flat against Shiro's belly, picturing how he would look properly pupped. “Oh your going to look so good, belly fat with the swell of my pup.” 

“Please it’s to big, please I can’t take it. I can’t…. ah… I don’t want to be pregnant, please. I’m sorry…. Adam…. I… ah...,” Shiro pleaded, the feeling of being raped and filled beyond his limit coursing waves of pleasure mixed with pain through his body. Something inside him snapped as his body began to rock back against the intrusion, instinct taking over as the pungent alpha scent surrounded him. “God so good. Ah.. feels so good. Alpha!”

He could feel the thick cock thrusting up into his stomach, the knot growing, locking them together. Still the behemoth rutted into him, forcing his head down hard with every thrust. The second alpha whined, pawing himself through his pants. His rut building until the desire became to much to take, forcing his equally large cock into Shiro's mouth, so deep it made him gag. Hot cum gushed into his hole as the larger alpha finished, sinking into him until his knot passed enough to with draw. As if on cue the second alpha took up position behind Shiro, lining up. After he in turn had finished the alphas left him, utterly spent in a pool of cum. He whimpered at the soreness as more cum dripped from his hole.

This is how it was, weeks blurring into months as Shiro was forced again and again into the arena, the only though keeping home going was the need to see Adam again. And with every fight he won he found himself back in the room with the doctor who experimented on him before returning him to the alphas. His heat cycles coming on hard.

“Please, alpha, please,” Shiro pleased, mewling next to the larger man between bobs as he took the large cock in his mouth. 

“There’s a good omega, quiet the little cock slut aren’t you. I want to hear you beg,” the alpha said.

“Please Alpha I need more. Please. So good. Please alpha. More. I need to feel you inside me. Knot me. Breed me,” Shiro pleaded, turning so his ass was presented. His alpha of course always obliged, filling Shiro as often as he demanded it.

Shiro spent so much time in their embrace he had forgone wearing cloths at all in their den, feeling sticking with sex. He had begun to forget his past, finding comfort in their arms. Thier ruts triggering his heat cycle every time and he was breed again and again. But experiments had left Shiros body to week to carry a pup to term, losing each almost as quickly as it had taken hold. He’d carried the last almost a month and a half before it, like the others, died. Every miscarriage was harder then the last sending Shiro into a spiraling depression. There was nothing left outside this ship, no god outside the arena. How long had he been here? Months? Years?

He had woken up this time delirious, the galra symbols his only grip to reality as his mind fought to clear the fog. He groaned and moved to rub his face only to find his arms restrained, this of course he expected. His eyes fall on his right arm or rather the lack of one. Where once there had been flesh was now a robotic arm. Shiro yelled in anguish. 

“Shhhh,” a harsh voice said clapping a hand over his mouth. “Shiro… that is your name right? I’m going to uncover your mouth but you can’t scream. Agreed?” Shiro nodded, confused. “My name is Oolas. I’m going to help you escape. You have to get to earth, warn them. You must find Voltron, it’s your only hope. The coordinates are programmed into your arm.” A guard passed by the room and Oolas turned his back pretending to work. “Wait five min then make your move. There is a ship waiting for you in the hanger.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro's head lulled back weakly, he didn’t have the strength to fight, to escape. Even when his bonds were loosened and the room empty he simply lay back, his mind drifting. There was no life left out side of this one. Where would he even go? Thoughts of Adam bringing everything back into focus.

Shiro swung his legs off the table collapsing on wobbly legs. He hopped no one heard that… righting himself he made his exit, slinking along the walls to avoid the guards. So far so good, up ahead he could see the hanger. This was it, his one chance at freedom.

“Hey you there! Halt!” Came a metallic voice down the hall.

Shiro turned in horror as two guards made their way towards him. He could fight them but he knew there was no time, already he could hear the sound of several other guards headed his way. Swallowing hard he decided to run, hearing the gun fire a second to late as the blast struck him in the side a second before the hanger door closed. 

Wincing, Shiro punched the control panel, disabling the door. He looked around, there were several ships in the hanger, sure enough there in the centre was a small cargo class ship waiting for him. It was shaped much like the crafts back home and he hoped it would prove to be just as easy to fly, though he doubted it. That was a problem he would have to work out later.

Behind him he could hear them cutting through the door, there wasn’t much time left. His side hurt from the blast, blood dripping from the wound as he pressed down on it, staggering up the gangplank into the ship, raising it just in time to see the hanger door blast open.

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got,” Shiro said to himself, firing up the engines. The ship roared to life easier then expected and he was off, blasting his way through the landing doors ahead and into the black of space. “Well you always did know how to make an exit. Guess they know I’ve escaped now…. Better stay out of view.”

Shiro guided the ship to the hull of the larger vessel, bidding in its blind spot, waiting. There at last, a squadron of fighters exited the ship after him, scanning the skies for the enemy while Shiro pondered, an idea forming in his mind. An hour or so went by as the ships swarmed the skies above him before returning to their hangers assuming he had escaped. Having lost their prisoner they wouldn’t hang around long, making a jump to warp towards their next destination. But before then they would expell any waste or extra weight, when they did he would just detach and float off with the debris. Why not… worked in the movies after all… he hoped he was right.

A few more hours passed and Shiro had begun to get worried, what if they made their jump with him still attached to the hull? This ship would burn up and he would certainly die. When all of a sudden the doors opened spilling all the garbage into space, bodies of dead prisoners, ship parts, amongst other things. As planned Shiro detaches his ship and drifted off into space, watching the galra prison ship vanish into nothingness.

 

“Hard pressed to find another omega capable of doing that…. or being champion for that matter. Escaped without a single shot fired. Okay… plotting a course for earth. Hang in there Adam, I’m coming home…. if I don’t bleed out first.” Shiro pulled off his shirt, ripping it into strips to bind his wound, pain making it hard to focus. In the distance he could see a blue planet, hardly bigger than a marble from this distance but he knew it was home. That was the last though he had before his world went black, warming sirens blaring as the ship began to plummet to earth. 

 

_______________________________________

 

Adam was running, the sound of his boots echoing through the hall. It couldn’t be, Shiro back after all this time? It had been a year, there had been a funeral, this had to be to good to be true. His pace slowed as he reached the room. What if Shiro was still mad at him? What if he wouldn’t see him after so long. Worse, what condition would he be in? Wounded, that’s all they’d said, he was back and he had been wounded.

He met the doctor in the hall, saluting to the general as he approached. The general saluted back, excusing himself, giving Adam a moment to catch his breath.

“I’m here.. is he…,” Adam asked hesitantly, gesturing to the room.

The doctor nodded in response, still blocking the way into Shiro's room. “Yes, he is there. Adam, I must warn you, he… he may come as a bit of a shock. He has been shot by some sort of weapon we’ve not seen before and…. he has been breed… often. His tests shows signs of a miscarriage, as recently as a few days ago, we suspect some time around his escape. Who knows what he went through. We are keeping him sedated. There will be questions when he wakes bug for now….,” the doctor said, trying to be delicate.

Adam nodded his understanding. “Just let me see him, please.”

The doctor moved aside letting him enter the room. The sight made Adam gasp as he took in Shiros changed body, his gray hair, bandages midsection, the scar on his abdomen, battle wounds across his torso and worst of all, his arm. He was sleeping, his breath shallow.

Adam pulled up a chair to his bedside, taking his human hand in his. “Takashi,” he whispered. A slight pressure returned to his hand as Shiros eyes opened to slits, his mouth twisting into a smile. “Oh god Takashi.. it’s really you. I… I thought you died… i… 

Shiro continued to squeeze Adams hand weekly. He spoke his name softly, slowly as if relearning the sound. “Have to get to the garrison. I have to warn them,” he said trying to sit up, finding he was too weak to manage it.

“You need to rest. Takashi, you just got back, your wounded. Can’t all that wait? You’re safe now?” Adam replied.

“I’ve lost to much already, can’t lose any more. I have to…,” Shiro continued. Adam placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. He kissed Shiro on his forehead then on the lips. Shiro sighed, sinking back into the bed. “You left Adam, before Kerberos, you left. I’m still the same person I was, nothing's changed.”

“Everything has changed. I thought you died, the last I would have said to you was ‘don’t expect me to be waiting’. There was no stopping you. Our child..”

“.... would still be alive had I just listened,” Shiro finished. He placed Adams hand over the scar on his abdomen. “They took it from me, shortly after I was captured. Our baby never lived. After that I was thrown to the Alphas. Seed never held long, I don’t know if it ever will again.”

“You did what you had to Takashi,” Adam said, swallowing his anger. “When you are healed I am going to claim you, to make you mine so no one can ever touch you again. You are mine, my omega.”

“You’re going to rut soon, I can smell it,” Shiro replied. He could tell from the look on Adams face he was right.

“I can’t control it around you,” Adam replied. “I…. I should go.”

Shiro took his hand, pulling him in close enough to stroke his face in his mechanical fingers, bringing him in for a kiss. “Stay. Just a little longer.” Adam flinched at his hand and Shiro sighed. “It’s okay, it’s still me. In a weird way this thing saved my life, the only good that came from my time on that ship.”

“Then i like it I suppose,” Adam replied, kissing the tips of his fingers, turning the robotic hand over in his to examine it. He smiled brightly. “I should go before I try and take you right here, would not be a good time to have someone walk in.”

“Then lock the door,” Shiro suggested, a sheepish grin on his face.

_______________________________________

 

Shiro lay back in his bed, satisfied, albeit a little sore. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the bond mark still fresh on his skin. A sense of warmth washing over him. He finally belonged to Adam, truly and completely. His hand fell to his belly, drawing circles on the exposed flesh. He knew it was impossible to tell for sure, but he was certain he could feel the start of a new life inside him and that this one would hold. This time he would stay, they would truly be a family. He drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the future in his mind.

A los band woke Shiro and he looked around groggily, eyes falling on Keith who was pulling him up out of his bed. There was another boy there to, one he didn’t recognize. They were arguing.

“Keith…” Shiro said quietly.

“Hang in there Shiro, we are getting you out of here,” Keith replied.

The two boys carried him from the room, not giving him a chance to explain. There wasn’t time. If Keith was caught in here he’d be arrested for sure and maybe even worse. He would wait till they had made it to safety. Then he would explain everything and return to the Garrison. That was the plan. God what would he tell Adam this time….. he was going to be pissed.


End file.
